


Calling us in sick

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sick Fic, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Caring for each other while ill
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Calling us in sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

“100.1 degrees,” Daisy read off of the thermometer, “We are not going into work today.”

“We?” Daniel questioned from his spot snuggled into the blankets on their bed 

“Yeah you need someone to take care of you, don’t you?”

“No,” he said before bursting into a coughing fit then falling back into his pillows with a groan. 

“I strongly disagree,” she said pulling out her phone to call HQ.

Daniel was going to protest more but Daisy was already on the phone and turning out of the room. When she came back into the room, she pushed a glass of water into his hands along with two white pills. “Take these.”

“Thank you,” he grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I wrong a one shot with the same premise but the roles are reversed. So here’s that if you are interested:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589127


End file.
